Venganza en la Isla Sinclair
by Elyse Blood
Summary: Durante sus vacaciones en Portsmouth, Bella es convencida por sus amigas de ir a la fiesta de Victoria Sinclair, una de las chicas más populares de su instituto. Allí conocerá al atractivo Edward Cullen y vivirá la peor de sus pesadillas...
1. Parte I

**Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, inventando nuevas historias. **

**Es mi primer fanfic de Crepúsculo. **

**Espero les guste y no se les olvidé escribirme un review, acepto cualquier clase de comentario o crítica. **

**Personajes principales:** Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Angela Bennett, Jessica Andrews, Victoria Sinclair, Alec Milne, Jane Smith, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Mike Newton, Bree Tanner.

**Advertencias:**

**1.- **Es una versión algo distinta a la saga.

**2.- **Hay elementos de la mitología vampiríca que he recuperado en esta historia.

**3.-** Los que son vampiros en la saga original no tienen porque serlo en mi historia. A ustedes queda el reto de descubrir quienes en realidad lo son. Algunos personajes no son lo que aparentan.

**CAPITULO I: VERANO EN PORTSMOUTH**

- _Jessica no me dejara ir a la fiesta_.- insistí una vez más a mi amiga, que estaba detrás del teléfono.- _mucho menos si es en una isla privada de alguien, que ni conoce. _

_- Dile que será en la casa de verano de mi familia.- _me propuso mi amiga algo impaciente.- _Además será solo un par de días. _

_- No lo sé, déjame pensarlo._

_- Conozco esa respuesta, eso significa que no irás, ¿verdad?_- insinuó, enojada.

- _Sabes que no me entusiasma la idea. _

_- Eres una aburrida. ¡Ven, atrévete una vez en la vida!, hasta Angela va a venir._

Vacilé por unos segundos acerca de cual sería mi decisión.

- _Lo pensaré.-_ respondí al final.

Se oyó un resoplido detrás del teléfono.

- _Si claro. Dile a Angela que le espero mañana en el puerto a las seis y media de la tarde, espero que vengas. _

_- Aja, Vale._

Colgué, me acosté y cerré los ojos, en una de las dos camas de la habitación de que compartíamos mi amiga Angela y yo, después de un agotador día de playa. Era muy sencilla y cómoda: dos camas individuales de edredones y sábanas de colores claros, dos mesitas de noche de madera, un balcón con una pequeña terraza y un pequeño televisor que se había traído mi amiga, que descansaba sobre una mesa al frente de nuestras camas.

Pasábamos el verano, en un campamento reservado para los estudiantes del Instituto St. Louis. Era un conjunto de cabañas de madera con forma circular, de varias habitaciones y estábamos separados por sexo y por curso. Jessica se encontraba en otra cabaña muy cerca de la nuestra, ya que era de un curso superior al nuestro. Compartía habitación con una amiga, llamada Rosalie Hale, que Angela y yo no conocíamos hasta este verano.

Mi amiga salió del baño con un pijama corta de dos piezas. Teníamos la misma edad: diecisiete años; era morena, de grandes ojos oscuros, tez bronceada y con un rostro de aspecto dulce.

_- ¿Se lo dirás a tu padre?_- me preguntó mientras iba a la cocina por un poco de jugo, después que le dije el mensaje de Jessica.

- _A Charlie.- _murmuré más para mi misma_.- No lo sé. Creo que no. _

_- ¿Quieres un poco?_

_- No… realmente no me gusta mucho._

_- Entonces… ¿no irás?- _me preguntó algo triste, cuando regresaba de la cocina y se sentaba sobre el borde de su cama.

- _Pensaba no hacerlo, pero tampoco quiero quedarme aquí sola.- _le contesté, indecisa. Nuestras compañeras de curso nos habían hablado durante semanas que no se perderían la famosa fiesta de Victoria Sinclair en la isla privada de sus padres, Sinclair Island, para celebrar su graduación.

- _Entonces ven con nosotras y olvida que es una fiesta. Nos divertiremos conociendo la isla._

_- ¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres?- _le pregunté con interés mientras se bebía un poco de jugo.

Negó con rapidez, terminando beber todo el contenido del vaso.

- _Le hice caso a Jessica.- _me contestó al acabar, algo avergonzada.- _Mis padres ni en sueños me dejarían ir, y menos con diecisiete. _

Me quedé pensando: ir o no esa era la pregunta. Angela prendió el televisor le encantaba ver películas durante toda la noche.

- _¿Sabes si va ir más gente del instituto?_- le pregunté con curiosidad, cuando nos cubríamos con las mantas porque el frío procedente del aire acondicionado había aumentado.

- _Si, según Jessica va ir casi todo el curso.- _me contestó mientras cambiaba de canal.- _Es una exagerada._

Estuvimos toda la noche viendo una película de acción hasta que nos quedamos dormidas. Nos despertamos en las primeras horas de la tarde, después de desayunar Angela se dedico a empacar un poco de ropa para el viaje a la isla; se sorprendió cuando me vio hacer lo mismo, había decidido ir: un par de vestidos de verano, un pijama, algo de ropa interior serían suficientes.

Llegamos caminando, justo sobre la seis. Había muchos turistas por el muelle observando la imponente puesta de sol. Esperando junto a uno de los yates anclados, vimos varios grupos de jóvenes de rostros conocidos. Eran compañeros del instituto.

Jessica y Rosalie cuyas largas melenas, eran despeinadas por el fuerte viento estival y con vestidos vaporosos de colores llamativos, hablaban con Mike un joven rubio, delgado y de aspecto agradable; con Félix un moreno, reservado y parco de palabra y Eric de rasgos asiáticos y tez aceitunada. Mike era el único que no estaba pasando sus vacaciones en el campamento, sino en la casa de verano de sus padres.

- _Hola, chicos.- _saludamos y dimos par de besos al grupo.

- _No me lo puedo creer.- _manifestó Jessica encantada al verme y quitándose sus gafas de sol, incluso Rosalie que siempre me había observado con total indiferencia, ahora su rostro de porcelana expresaba cierto agrado por mi presencia.

_- ¿Qué tal, la están pasando vosotras?- _nos preguntó Mike muy entusiasmado.-_ Este lugar es perfecto para pasar el verano. _

- _Muy bien_.- le contestamos las dos tímidamente.

Mike parecía no poder controlar su estado de excitación, su cuerpo no paraba de moverse. Dio un ágil salto hacia el yate que nos dejo impresionadas a Angela y a mí.

- _¡¿Qué les parece mi yate, ah?¡- _Exclamó Mike con orgullo.- _A que no está guay. _

La verdad es que tenía razones para estar emocionado era un auténtico yate de lujo.

_- Querrás decir el yate de tu padre.- _le corrigió Rosalie de forma agria.

_- Rosalie en mi familia lo que es de mi padre, es mió también.- _le contesto sin dejar de sonreír.- _No seas tan envidiosa._

_- Creí que no vendríais.- _dijo Jessica con el rostro de satisfacción, desviando nuestra atención hacia ella.

- _Nos retrasamos un poco.- _le contesté.

- _Así que, logré convencerte después de todo_.- se jactó Jessica al tiempo en que Rosalie entraba en el yate seguida por Bree, Carlotte, James, Eric, Félix; Leah y Lauren, con las que compartíamos la cabaña. 

_- No hagas que me arrepienta en el último momento.- _le advertí al sentir una nueva oleada de indecisión. En el último segundo parecían salir a flote todas mis preocupaciones: No había llamado a Charlie para decirle donde iba estar, no me gustaban mucho las fiestas, no sabía bailar y relacionarme con los chicos me ponía aun más nerviosa.

- _No seas tonta.- _me comentó de forma rápida.

_- Chicas, nos vamos a ir sin vosotras.- _bromeó Mike, que estaba parado sobre la proa.

- _Te aseguro que lo pasaremos bien.-_ nuestra amiga nos agarró del brazo a Angela y a mí como si nos estuviera arrastrando hacia el yate. Tuve que soltarme de ella cuando dio un salto acrobático hacia él. Un salto como ese y seguro terminaría en el hospital. Era demasiado torpe. De modo, que entre con toda la tranquilidad, aunque al final necesité un poco de ayuda de Angela porque estuve a punto de caerme por culpa de mis nuevas sandalias plateadas. Esto produjo la risa de las demás chicas y de James.

**CAPITULO II: LOS HERMANOS CULLEN.**

El viaje a la isla duró más de dos horas, tiempo que dedicaron Leah, Lauren en cotillear por un lado y Jessica y Rosalie por otro. Jessica y las demás se habían declarado la guerra desde hace varios meses, y en medio estábamos Angela y yo jugando con cartas y sin tener muy claro de que lado debíamos estar.

Anochecía cuando bajamos del yate, el oleaje del mar era algo tempestuoso y numerosas ráfagas de viento fresco nos sacudían. La isla resultó ser más grande de lo que esperaba, un conjunto de palmeras rodeaban toda la playa y a lo lejos se podía observar la moderna mansión de los Sinclair de paredes de cristal, que ocupaba la mayor parte de la isla y estaba por encima del anillo de árboles.

Caminamos por la playa, pasamos por su amplia terraza. En el vestíbulo principal nos recibió Victoria Sinclair, una joven de largo y ondulado cabello cobrizo; elegante con un largo vestido azul celeste de corte romano, acompañada por su novio Alec Milne, un apuesto joven de traje plateado, media melena castaña, alto y esbelto.

Tomados en todo momento de la mano, dieron la bienvenida a sus invitados e informaron en poco tiempo estaría todo listo para el comenzar la fiesta y que no había problema con aquellos que prefirieran bañarse fuera de la mansión, tendrían permiso para hacerlo en la playa.

Angela y yo nos quedamos conversando con Mike, después de que Jessica y Rosalie nos abandonaran para conversar con el selecto grupo de amigos de Victoria: Bree Tanner, Charlotte Townsend y su novio James Anderson.

_- Hay gente que no es del instituto.- _comenté a mi amiga en voz baja, al percatarme que habían muchos de los invitados no me eran conocidos.

- _Como el novio de Victoria_.- susurró ella, mientras Mike saludaba a un grupo de chicos que pasaban.- _Se ve que es mayor que ella._

Mi atención, de pronto, se fijó en dos jóvenes altos y atractivos que se dirigían hacia nuestra dirección. Angela y yo nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos la una a la otra, extrañadas, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que se trataba de otros amigos de Mike. Les saludo de forma efusiva apoyando sus brazos sobre los hombros de ambos.

- _Tíos, les presento unas amigas.- _dijo Mike con rapidez.- _Son Angela Bennett y Bella Swan. _

Los nervios comenzaron ha surgir, al sentirme blanco de sus miradas. Uno de ellos, moreno, fornido y de aspecto encantador nos dio un breve beso en la mejilla.

- _Emmett Cullen.-_ se presentó con una sonrisa muy pícara.

El rostro de Angela se ruborizó.

Desviando por un momento la mirada con un gesto nervioso, noté que mis manos empezaban a sudar.

- _Edward Cullen.- _se presentó el otro joven de llamativo cabello cobrizo algo despeinado, de enigmática sonrisa torcida y profunda mirada de ojos verdes.

Oír su atrayente y armoniosa voz con un marcado acento inglés, hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir de forma cada vez más rápida, tuve miedo de que fuera a notarlo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Angela que le miraba atontada. Sonriendo se acercó a mí, le extendí la mano de forma automática, gesto que le produjo una risa que no pudo reprimir. Estaba molesta, ya había metido la pata, lo único que me tranquilizaba era que Mike y Emmett platicaban sin prestarnos mucha atención.

- _Es un placer conocerte, Bella.- _me dijo Edward de manera seductora, tomó mi mano y la beso con mucha delicadeza, como si fuera muy frágil y cuidara de no hacerle daño.- _Tienes unos hermosos ojos_.

Angela nos veía boquiabierta.

No era tan estúpida como para creerme semejante adulación.

- _Gracias_.- le conteste con algo de indiferencia, liberando mi mano de la suya.

Sonrió de nuevo, parecía hacerle mucha gracia mis reacciones.

_- Es su vena de artista romántico, no le hagas mucho caso, le ha dejado chiflado_.- me dijo Mike.- _Me alegro de que se hayan solucionado, las diferencias entre tú y tu familia._- siguió hablando, dirigiendo esta vez sus palabras a Edward. 

- _Todo ha quedado solo, en un mal entendido.- _contestó el aludido sin quitarme el ojo de encima.

- _Sí, todo ha vuelto a ser como en los viejos tiempos.- _añadió Emmett con una risa pícara y explorando con la vista el vestíbulo abarrotado de adolescentes.

Algunos invitados comenzaron a subir por las escaleras de mármol que luego bifurcaban hacia las dos alas de la primera planta.

- _Parece que estamos algo perdidas.- _me comentó Angela en voz baja.

_- Vamos.- _le anime enseguida a seguirles, era mi oportunidad para irme ya que Edward me estaba poniendo de los nervios.- _Nos vemos.- _nos despedimos con prisa.

Al subir por los primeros escalones nos topamos con Leah, Lauren y Jane, la ex amiga de Victoria, rubia, muy delgada, de pequeña estatura y semblante impasible.

- _Vaya, han logrado escapar de Mike.- _bromeó Leah.- _Ese tío es un pesado, no se como lo aguantáis._

Cambié una mirada con Angela, a la vez que nos reímos del comentario de nuestra compañera.

- _¿Por qué suben?_- le pregunté después, a Leah.

- _Vamos a cambiarnos en las habitaciones de los invitados.-_ obvió, mientras seguíamos subiendo.- _No pensaran quedarse con lo puesto. _

Nos dirigimos hacia el ala derecha, donde entramos por un largo pasillo en los que habían colgados varios cuadros de paisajes realizados en acuarela y en al final un amplio balcón.

- _Me gustan las pinturas.- _dije fijándome en especial en una de ellas, era un ocaso visto desde una playa.

_- Es precioso_.- opinó Angela.- _Se parece a la playa de la isla._

_- ¡Chicas!, es por aquí.- _nos indicó Leah haciendo que saliéramos de nuestra contemplación.

Nos esperaban junto a una puerta en la mitad del pasillo. Apresuramos el paso y entramos a través de ella a un amplio salón que tenía muebles tapizados de color blanco impoluto, con un gran balcón al final y donde había varias puertas de madera a un lado, que daba a los dormitorios de los invitados.

Estábamos impresionadas por aquel lugar, menos Jane y Lauren que seguían hablando como si nada. 

- _Vieron los amigos que se gasta el Alec.- _nos comentó Lauren con fascinación.- _Son muy guapos._

_- Lo dices por los Cullen.- _añadió Leah.

_- Aunque Alec tampoco está nada mal.- _siguió Lauren, emocionada y chillando un poco.

- _Prefiero a los Cullen, Alec es un idiota.-_ opinó Jane, algo molesta y con el ceño fruncido por los chillidos de su amiga.

Jane abrió una de las puertas y entramos. La habitación era amplia, con varias paredes de cristal que daban vista a las piscinas, había una amplia cama en el centro y una pequeña mesa circular de caoba junto a dos sillones.

Colocamos nuestros bolsos sobre la cama y la mesa.

- _Están muy calladas, ¿saben quienes estamos hablando, no?- _nos preguntó Leah a Angela y a mí, cuando se recostó en uno de los sillones.

- _Si, Mike nos los acaba de presentar.- _le respondí algo ocupada, mientras buscábamos en nuestros bolsos que ponernos para la fiesta. Leah y Lauren nos miraron sorprendidas, no parecían esperar esa respuesta.

- S_on muy majos y simpáticos._- añadió Angela, muy sonriente.

- _No me lo puedo creer.- _dijo Lauren, abriendo sus ojos con exageración.- _Han hablado con ellos_.- comenzó a chillar, emocionada.- _¡Tienen que contármelo todo!_

- _Realmente solo les saludamos.- _le aclaré de inmediato.

Su expresión de euforia se trasformó en desilusión.

- _¡¿Qué solo les habéis saludado?_- chilló, atónita.

- _Lauren, cálmate un poco ¿quieres?... no es para tanto- _le dijo Jane con seriedad, viéndose en un espejo pegado en la pared llevando puesto un vestido de escote corazón y hasta las rodillas de color malva. 

A diferencia de mis compañeras, no tenía mucho que buscar ya que había traído poca ropa para estos dos días. Pero, ya que tenía que cambiarme e insistieron en que me pusiera un vestido, me puse uno sencillo de encaje y de color hueso que me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y unas bailarinas de color plateado.

- _Se ve que esta loquita por Alec.- _dijo Leah, peinándose frente al espejo.- _Da hasta vergüenza ver lo empalagosos que se ponen. _

- _Victoria ha cambiado mucho desde que le conoció.- _insinuó Jane con preocupación, cuando también alisaba su larga cabellera rubia.- _Es una mala influencia para ella_.

- _¿Por qué lo dices?-_ le pregunté, curiosa.

- _¿No has oído los rumores?- _me preguntó Lauren, extrañada.

Negué con rapidez.

- _Ese tío está metido en drogas…- _comenzó Leah

- _Y cuando le conoció, ella empezó a tener problemas con el alcohol…_ _Más de una vez le conseguí escondida bebiéndose una botella de whisky_- terminó Jane con un rostro inexpresivo. 

Jane y Victoria habían sido unas amigas muy unidas desde que empecé la secundaria en St. Louis, pero se separaron desde hace varios meses y Jane se unió al grupo de Leah y Lauren, cosa que me pareció curiosa por que ellas no eran para nada populares ni de clase alta, conociendo el tipo de amigas que siempre le rodeaban.

- _¿Le conoció el año pasado?- _le pregunte, intuyendo la respuesta.

- _Sí, yo le advertí sobre ese tío… es un manipulador, un hipócrita y además drogadicto, pero ni siquiera me escuchaba. Desde comenzó a salir con él, le controla: quienes deben ser sus amigos, cuando sale, a donde sale… Yo ya no le soportaba, ni a el ni sus amigos, así que me fui del grupo, a Victoria ya no le importaba como amiga._

_- Esto es una bomba.- _comentó Lauren, boquiabierta y escuchando con tanta atención que todavía no había decidido que ponerse.

- _Es el típico novio abusador, entonces.- _añadió Leah, retocándose el maquillarse.

- _No me extraña que los padres no sepan nada de la fiesta.- _comentó Lauren. 

- _¿No lo saben?-_ dijimos atónitas Ángela y yo, casi al unísono.

- _Estas de coña_.- le manifestó Leah, incrédula.

_- Es verdad, me he enterado por Charlotte._- nos aseguro Jane.-_ Y también… de que todo esto ha sido idea Alec._

Ya estaba totalmente arrepentida de haberle hecho caso a Jessica. Cambie una mirada con Angela que se mostraba preocupada y arreglaba de forma nerviosa el final de la falda, de su vestido rosa pálido.

- _Teníamos que, habernos quedado en el hotel.-_ le dije, algo nerviosa.

- _Entonces, esto va ser del tipo alcohol, drogas y rock and roll_.- comentó Leah, algo molesta.- _O hay algo más que no me habéis contado. _

_- La noche promete, la gente se desinhibe cuando consume esas cosas, seguro habrá más de uno que haga espectáculo.-_ dijo Lauren con excitación.

Las demás, excepto Jane, nos miramos con incredulidad las unas a las otras por su actitud.

- _Eso te da morbo_.- le insinuó Jane mostrándose impasible.

- _No será una fiesta aburrida, por lo menos.- _le contesto ella.

- _Estas loca, Lauren_.- replicó Leah, malhumorada.

- _Pueden tratar de drogarnos, sin que nos demos cuenta, en la fiesta_.- nos dijo Angela con preocupación.

- _Yo no pienso tomar nada_.- le contesté.

- _No seas exagerada._- dijo Leah.-_ Nos sentamos en una mesa, solo para nosotras y que Angela o Bella que no baila, cuiden de las bebidas cuando no estemos, eso es todo. _

_- ¿Y Jessica? ¿No estaba con ustedes?-_ nos preguntó Lauren, con mucho interés.

- _ Si… _

_- Pero Jessica prefiere estar con Rosalie.- _me interrumpió Jane.

- _Si ella es más compatible con Jessica, nosotras no somos tan sociables.-_admití- _ Además, creo que a Rosalie no le caemos muy bien._

_- ¿Qué se puede esperar de una de las amigas de Alec? Es una clasicista y una engreída.- _comentó Jane con seriedad, y se notaba algo resentida con Rosalie.

- _Ya estoy lista, nos vamos ya_.- nos dijo Leah, impaciente, mientras salíamos Angela y yo de la habitación y nos dirigíamos al palco.

Lauren que todavía no había terminado de arreglarse, llamó a Leah que volvió a entrar en la habitación de mala gana.

La noche era clara, con un viento fresco y un mar tranquilo a lo lejos, que reflejaba la luz de una luna. Desde el palco no pudimos ver si había gente en la playa, solo observábamos las amplias terrazas de la mansión y sus dos piscinas, una pequeña circular y la otra amplia y rectangular, en las que ya había invitados bañándose y bailando de forma atrevida por sus alrededores al ritmo de música dance.

- _Lástima, que no trajimos bañador_.- bromeó Angela.

- _Elijó quedarme en el salón_.

De pronto, escuchamos un fuerte silbido detrás de nosotras,

-_Jacob _- exclamé al voltear y verle de forma imprevista. Era un joven de tez bronceada, moreno, de ojos oscuros y algo rasgados, de alta estatura y contextura atlética. Tenía nuestra edad y era nuestro amigo desde que viniera de los Estados Unidos para estudiar en el Instituto St. Louis con una beca.

- _Os veis bastante bien_.- nos halago, divertido, entrando al palco.

- _Gracias.- _le contesté.

- _Nos diste un susto.- _le dijo Angela, de manera risueña.

Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color metálico y unos pantalones cortos de color negro y con muchos bolsillos.

- _Casi ni les reconozco.- _manifestó Jacob acercándose hacia nosotras. Cuando de pronto se escuchó un chillido.- _Esa es Lauren_.- reconoció con rapidez.

- _Es algo… escandalosa_.- le dije, demorando un poco en buscar un adjetivo adecuado para ella. 

_- Querrás decir, que es una histérica.- _replicó Jacob.

- _Jacob, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?_- le grito Lauren, saliendo de la habitación junto con Jane y Leah.

- _Lo siento Lauren, me han invitado - _le contesto, molesto.

- _¡No!, ¡Aquí no podéis entrar, que nos estamos cambiando!- _le chilló ella, muy irritada. 

- _¿Quién lo dice?, ¿Tú?-_ replico Jacob en un tono desafiante.

- _No peléis.- _les pedí a los dos.

Lauren gruñó y Jane le pidió que se calmara.

- _ Lo acordamos con los chicos antes de venir, por si no te has enterado.- _le dijo Leah en voz alta y malhumorada.

- _A nosotros no nos habéis dicho nada.- _negó Jacob.- _Paul y los demás subimos y nadie nos dijo nada. _

_- Lo que ha pasado, es que os habéis salvado por pura suerte de recibir un buen bofetón.- _les advirtió Leah.- _No les queremos ver por aquí otra vez. _

- _Venga, vale_.- aceptó mi amigo, de mala gana.

- _Vamonos_.- nos llamó Jane, esperándonos junto con Lauren, algo tensa.

Angela se sobresaltó de repente.

- _Espérenme, que se me ha olvidado algo_.- nos pidió mientras se volvía entrar de forma apresurada a la habitación. Me acordé en ese momento, que ella había pensado grabar con su cámara la fiesta.

- _Estaba con Paul, Jared y Seth en Newport, cuando enteramos de la fiesta por un mensaje de Tyler.- _comenzó a hablarme Jacob para romper el hielo.- _No íbamos a ir, pero al final, alquilamos un bote con Laurent, era el único quién sabía donde quedaba está isla._

_- Nosotras vinimos con Mike, estaba también en Porstmouth.- _añadí, justo antes de que volviese Angela.

- _¿Y los demás?, ¿Dónde están?_- le preguntó Leah con curiosidad, a mi amigo mientras salíamos del salón.

- _Seth y Jared deben estar ya instalados en la fiesta._

- _¿Y Paul?-_ le pregunté.

- _Él y Emily fueron a la playa, nosotros no fuimos con ellos, no queríamos cortarles el rollo, ya saben_.- me contestó un poco incomodo, al explicar porque no les habían acompañado.

Ya Jacob me había contado, que ambos comenzaron ha salir desde hace unos meses y que Paul se había alejado un poco del grupo ya que Emily quería que no pasase tanto tiempo con ellos.

- _Ya me imagino que estarán haciendo eso dos_.- comentó Leah.

De pronto escuche un portazo, seguido de lo que pareció ser un grito ahogado, cuando cruzábamos la puerta que daba al largo pasillo de antes.

- _¿Oyeron eso?_- nos preguntó Angela, alerta.

Jacob y yo asentimos.

- _¿Oír que_?- preguntó Leah, malhumorada. Tampoco parecía que Jane y Lauren lo habían escuchado.

- _Me pareció escuchar gritar a alguien_.- les dije a mis compañeros, buscando con atención donde provenía el sonido exactamente.- _Creo que viene de arriba._

Leah hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

- _Yo también escuche a alguien_.- añadió Angela con preocupación.

- _Solo oí una puerta_.- nos dijo Jacob algo despreocupado.- _No es nada… seguro otra como Lauren._

Lauren fulminó a Jacob con la mirada.

_- Ya le oyeron, vamonos.-_ nos exigió Leah fastidiada de esperarnos.


	2. Capítulo 3: El misterioso Edward Cullen

**Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con los personajes, inventando nuevas historias. **

**CAPITULO III: EL MISTERIOSO EDWARD CULLEN**

Eran las nueve y media cuando entramos al salón principal que estaba rodeado de grandes ventanales, algunos que se encontraban abiertos y permitir observar la actividad de los invitados en las terrazas y en la zona de las piscinas. Dentro del salón, los presentes disponían de unas mesas de diversos tamaños y con un diseño moderno: circulares, de base ondulada y de color plateado. De un lado, estaba larga mesa con fuentes de comida: canapés, pasteles, ensaladas, dulces… En una esquina parecía que estaba todo el equipo listo para que un DJ comenzará a colocar música. Lo que se escuchaba en ese momento era la melodía de un piano, que me pareció que era en vivo, idea que se confirmó cuando vi que provenía de un gran piano de cola y de color negro que se hallaba en el centro de la sala y alrededor de las mesas.

- _Es la primera vez que te veo en una fiesta, desde que te conozco_.- me dijo Jacob muy animado.- _Te estas rebelando_.- insinuó en tono de broma.

No pude evitar reírme de su último comentario.

- _No… no quise quedarme sola en el hotel. Jessica había convencido a Angela de venir, así que… al final, yo también acepté_.- le expliqué con algo de resignación.

- _Esa tía no me gusta nada_.

Ya me esperaba algún comentario así, sobre Jessica. Ella que llevaba un año estudiando en nuestro instituto, desde el primer momento que conoció a Jacob, le tuvo aversión. Y esto le había dejado muy mosqueado.

Nuestras compañeras tomaron asiento en una de las mesas cercanas a donde estaba el piano, que estaban casi todas ocupadas. En ese momento, no pude ver bien a la persona que tocaba desde donde estábamos parados, mi amigo y yo.

- _Este estilo de música es muy original para una fiesta como está, en verano… y de adolescentes.- _dije en tono irónico, para cambiar de tema.

- _¿Original?_- se burló mi amigo entre risas.- _Querrás decir anticuado, aburrido y cursi ¡¿Dónde esta el DJ?_

_- Jacob.-_

Me alarmé cuando exigió lo último en voz alta, si quería parecer gracioso no lo había logrado conmigo.

- _Fue una broma, Bella, no te lo tomes así_.- me dijo, cuando vio en el umbral del salón contiguo donde era el bar a Jared y Seth que le llamaban.- _Ya vuelvo.-_ se despidió de forma apresurada.

Me dirigía hacia la mesa de mis compañeras, cuando pase por la que estaban sentados Victoria y Alec que bebían vino, acompañados por Bree; y Charlotte y James que también eran pareja. Victoria parecía estar encima de su novio y actuaba como hipnotizada por él; le daba en su boca, fresas, que tomaba de una pequeña fuente sobre la mesa, mientras Alec se dedicaba susurrarle en el oído de forma seductora, provocando en ella, risitas atontadas. Más adelante, vi a Angela con su cámara. Estaba sola en la mesa, grabando todo lo que pasaba en la fiesta.

- _Fueron por algo de tomar… les pedí que nos trajeran algo sin alcohol_.- me informó mi amiga cuando me senté a su lado.- _¿Y Jake?_

- _Estará en el bar con los chicos hasta que comience el DJ.- _le expliqué a mi amiga, algo molesta.- _No soporta la música clásica. _

_- Así son los chicos.- _le excuso mi amiga.- _Las chicas somos diferentes, no creo que haya alguna que no le guste está música, o… ¿No has visto al pianista?- _me animó para que volteara.

Lo hice. Esa vez, no tuve dificultades para verle, pero lo que menos esperaba es que le conociera: era Edward Cullen.

Aparté con rapidez la vista, de nuevo, hacia mi mesa, al ver que él quitaba su mirada del piano, no quería que me viera.

- _Pues si… lo hace muy bien._

Me inquiete, al escuchar como mi voz temblaba un poco.

- _Estas nerviosa_.- insinuó mi amiga, siendo en ese momento el objetivo de su cámara.

- _Angela, sabes que no me gusta_… - le pedí, con un gesto nervioso que alejase la cámara de mí.

- _Lo siento, se me olvidaba. _

Me mantuve en silencio, me sentía algo agobiada.

- _Te gusta ¿No es cierto?- _me insinuó mi amiga que siguió en su tarea de filmar la fiesta.

- _No_…- negué de inmediato, pero luego supe que mi amiga no se lo creería en absoluto.- _No niego que consideró que es muy atractivo, pero de ahí ¿A gustarme?... si ni siquiera le conozco._

_- Está viendo hacia nuestra mesa.-_ me informó, emocionada.

Mi incomodidad creció al sentirme observada. Pronto, nuestras compañeras volvieron con las bebidas. Leah y Lauren nos trajeron un zumo de frutas mientras que ellas bebieron piña colada. Lauren que tenía la mirada fija en Edward, se sentó al lado de Angela.

- _Lauren, por que no le dices que eres su fan nº 1, le pides un autógrafo y aprovechas así, para pedirle su número, así te quedas más tranquila.- _dijo Leah algo cansada de ella, cuando tomaba asiento al igual que Jane que permanecía algo inexpresiva viendo hacia las otras mesas.

- _Me gusta la idea_.- le contestó sin prestarle mucha atención.- _¡¿Estoy delirando o en verdad él nos está mirando?- _exclamó con excitación, inclinándose hacia nosotras_. _

_- Deliras.- _le respondió Leah en un tono sarcástico. Pero volteó y se dio cuenta que era verdad.- _Pues sí, parece que el guapo no puede resistirse a mi exótica belleza, tías._

Lauren le miró con resentimiento. En cambio, Angela y yo nos reímos de la falta de modestia de nuestra amiga. La melodía del piano se detuvo de forma inesperada, lo que hizo que girará mi cabeza de forma automática. Edward había terminado y tomaba asiento en la mesa donde se encontraba Victoria y Alec, cuando el DJ estaba listo para empezar a colocar música moderna.

Leah y Lauren, enseguida se levantaron y se fueron a la pista para bailar con los primeros chicos que se encontraron: y esos fueron Eric y Tyler, que era un chico de alta estatura, corpulento y de tez oscura. A los pocos minutos, Félix se acercó con algo de timidez, a nuestra mesa y le pidió a Jane que bailará con él. Ella aceptó con una serena sonrisa. Era la primera vez que la veía contenta, desde que habíamos llegamos a la isla.

- _Bella ¿Quieres bailar?_- me preguntó Jacob con entusiasmo, cuando llegó acompañado por Jared y Seth.

Rechacé su proposición. Me molestó que la hiciese, conociéndome, era obvio que mi respuesta sería que no.

- _Anda, vamos.- _me animó mi amigo para que fuéramos a la pista con los demás, al inicio de una romántica canción de estilo dance.

- _Ahora no quiero, Jake_.- me excusé para que dejase de insistir.

Obedeció con algo de desilusión.

- _Angela, ¿Bailamos?- _le preguntó a mi amiga, que captaba con la videocámara a las parejas que estaban en la pista.

- _Oh… si claro_.- le respondió sorprendida y nerviosa. Antes de irse, me miró por un segundo con algo de lástima, yo enseguida le hice un gesto para que se marchara de una vez y no fuese tan tonta.

Me distraje viendo a mis compañeros bailar, hasta que una voz hizo que saliera de forma brusca de mi abstracción: detrás de mío estaba Edward Cullen con una copa de vino que colgaba sobre su mano derecha.

- _¿Puedo sentarme?- _me preguntó de forma cortés.

- _Eh… sí_.- le contesté tratando de disimular mis nervios.

Se sentó a mi lado, de una manera elegante. El aroma de su perfume captó de inmediato mi atención: era sutil, exquisito y atrayente.

- _Eh, tocas muy bien_.- le dije controlando que mi voz no temblara y sacudí muy levemente la cabeza, cuando su olor comenzaba a marearme.

- _Gracias a ti, Bella._

Le miré confundida, y el me respondió con su peculiar sonrisa.

- _He estado algún tiempo, sin tener deseos de volver acércame a un piano_.- me confesó mirando de forma pensativa su copa.- _Me era… realmente frustrante… _

Permanecí en silencio. Edward me daba la sensación de que era un tipo excéntrico… o bohemio en todo caso. 

Se acercó un poco hacia mí, inundándome su olor embriagador.

- _Pero… gracias a tu presencia, hoy aquí_.- me agradeció, mirándome de forma intensa.- _ Ha vuelto mi musa, pude sentirle, al tocar está noche._

Desconfié de la sinceridad de sus palabras, no me extrañaba que esa fuera su estrategia para ligar con las chicas. Además, la corta distancia que le separaba de mí, en ese momento, me inquietaba.

- _Así que… ¿te dedicas a eso, a la música?- _comencé a decir, mostrándome indiferente hacia lo anterior.- _¿Qué edad tienes?- _le pregunté de forma improvisada.

Edward volvió a su postura inicial y bebió un poco del vino de su copa. Había dejado de sonreír y me daba la impresión que no le gustaba hablar de él o hacia tiempo para mentirme.

- _Tengo diecinueve años, y estudió música en la Universidad de Glasgow._

- _Pareces más joven, creí que estabas todavía en el instituto._

Mi suposición hizo que volviese a sonreír, aunque, esa vez, fuese una mueca aún más retorcida. 

- _Tú, tienes diecisiete._

_- Sí.- _asentí y luego, tomé un poco de zumo, teniendo cuidado de no derramarlo por el ligero temblor de mis manos. Pronto noté que Edward contemplaba mi rostro y todos mis movimientos, esquivé su mirada y desvié mi atención hacia la pista. Muchas parejas bailaban al ritmo de hip-hop de forma atrevida y sensual.

- _No debiste haber venido…- _insinuó.

Giré hacia él, algo contrariada.

- _Está no es una fiesta para alguien que nunca antes, ha estado en una.- _siguió, explicándose.

Era muy evidente que era mi primera fiesta, o alguien le había hablado sobre mí: Mike, fue el primero que me vino a la mente.

- _Sí, me he dado cuenta un poco tarde.- _le respondí de forma sarcástica.

- _¿Alguien, de tu familia, sabe que estás aquí?- _me preguntó con mucho interés. 

Tardé en responder, hubo algo en su tono de voz y en su rostro que no supe interpretar.

- _No._

Permanecimos en silencio. Edward con una mueca aún más retorcida, miraba, de nuevo, de forma pensativa su copa.

Me llamó la atención un anillo, que llevaba en el anular de su mano derecha, la misma con la que tomaba la copa. Era plateado y tenía grabado la forma de un escudo, que se me hacía algo familiar.

- _¿Cómo te va, en St. Louis?_.- me preguntó, mirándome. Su mueca había desaparecido.

- _Bien. _

_- He oído que más que eso. Eres, la primera de tu curso.-_ destacó.

_- Parece que ha escuchado muchas cosas sobre mí.- _manifesté, mientras él bebía un poco más de vino.-_ Debiera ser la de las preguntas, porque soy yo, la que no sabe nada sobre usted._

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y volvió a erguirse sobre su asiento. Luego, hizo un gesto con el rostro, haciéndome entender que no le molestaba mi idea.

_- Adelante.- _me animó.

En realidad, no sabía cómo empezar. Me había quedado en blanco. Pero traté de buscar con rapidez que preguntarle sin que sonara algo estúpido.

- _Eh, ¿Cómo ha tomado tus padres que te dediques, a la música?_

- _No les disgusta en absoluto. Mi familia entiende que la música es mi vida. _

_- ¿Vives con ellos?_

_- Somos una familia muy unida.- _asintió. 

Su respuesta hizo que recordará la conversación había tenido con Mike.

_- He escuchado que habías tenido problemas con ellos.- _insinué, utilizando las palabras que él había usado antes.

Entornó los ojos y me miró con cierta curiosidad.

- _Lo siento, es algo muy personal, no_…- me disculpé enseguida, pero me detuvo con un gesto.

- _Por el contrario, me satisface, que sientas interés por mí.-_ reconoció, complacido.

_- Tengo problemas para obedecer sus reglas, considero que algunas son… muy estrictas._- siguió, con un tono serio.

Sus últimas palabras despertaron mi interés. Hablaba de su familia como algo puritana, pero desistí en seguir preguntando sobre ello, sería muy entrometido por mi parte.

- _Eres la oveja negra_.- añadí.

No pudo contener reírse, de mi comentario.

- _Si, algo así.-_ me dijo.- _Pero, Emmett me supera._

Estuve un rato preguntándole sobre su familia: tenía dos hermanos, Emmett y Alice que era la menor. Carlisle y Esme Cullen los habían adoptado hace más de 11 años, ya que no podían tener hijos. Los Cullen eran muy amigos de las familias Milne y Hale, y al igual que ellos vivían en Weatherstone, una zona adinerada a las afueras de Glasgow.

Lauren y Mike interrumpieron nuestra conversación con su llegada, parecía que venían juntos de bailar. Lauren se nos quedó viendo desconcertada y estuvo por unos segundos paralizada como si creyera estar alucinando. Mike se sentó frente a nosotros con un vaso de whisky, estaba muy excitado y se movía de forma hiperactiva sobre su asiento.

- _¡Te ves genial, Bella!, estás realmente muy hermosa_.- me dijo Mike con mucha jovialidad, brindado por mí antes de beber de su vaso.

Yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa, era muy gracioso ver lo histriónico que se comportaba. Pero algo, llamó más mi interés: en ese instante supe porque me había parecido conocido el anillo de Edward. Mike tenía uno muy parecido.

Lauren alucinada, saludo a Edward que se presentó con cortesía y encanto.

- _¿Qué te pasa, Ed? Te estás perdiendo la diversión._- siguió Mike, radiante y con una sonrisa traviesa, que nunca antes le había visto.- _Esperaba que me hicieras competencia. _

- _Esta vez, deseo divertirme de otra manera._- le contestó de forma seca.

Mike estudió el rostro de Edward como si tratará de descifrar algo en él, a los pocos segundos, soltó de imprevisto una desenfrenada y burlona carcajada.

- _Tú te lo pierdes.- _le contestó y luego dirigió por un momento su atención hacia mí.

Le miré confusa y luego me giré hacia Edward que permanecía inmutable. - _Estas tocado, tío. Es increíble.._. – siguió Mike hablando más para sí mismo, antes de volver a tomar un trago de whisky.

Sentí que alguien tocaba mi brazo. Era Angela que estaba a mi lado y Jacob se encontraba sentado detrás de ella, con cara de pocos amigos. Mi amiga nos miró a mí y Edward como preguntándome que había pasado. Pude contarle, ya que Lauren hablaba de forma animada a Edward y Mike.

- _¿Y este tío, que hace aquí?- _exigió saber Jacob, molesto por su presencia. 

- _Es Edward Cullen.- _le contestó Angela, que no le había entendido muy bien.

- _Sé quien es_.- gruñó mi amigo.- _Si Cullen, te esta molestando… _

- _No lo está haciendo.- _le detuve, incomodada por su tono.

Noté que Edward no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención a Lauren. Había escuchando nuestra conversación.

Jacob le miraba de forma hostil.

Edward indiferente ante la actitud de mi amigo, se inclinó hacia mí.

- _Acompáñame, Bella_.- me pidió de forma educada, hablándome cerca del oído, esto hizo que me erizará la piel al instante.

_- ¿A dónde?-_ le pregunté al instante, algo desconcertada.

La voz chillona de Lauren paró y nos convertimos en el blanco de todas las miradas de la mesa.

- _Quiero bailar contigo.- _me pidió con una voz persuasiva y con una de sus extrañas sonrisas, quizás las más cautivadora.

- _No… no._- rechacé, cohibida y tensa por su proximidad. 

- _Se te está resistiendo, eh.- _comentó Mike, muy divertido en un tono que me resultó cargante.

- _Señorita Swan, no se arrepentirá, se lo prometo_.- insistió Edward seguro de de sí mismo y de manera seductora.

Vacilé. Sus ojos verdes atrajeron mi atención, tenía un misterioso brillo, que me fue difícil dejar de admirar.

- _Déjala ya, Cullen_.- le dijo Jacob, enojado y en voz alta, levantándose de forma violenta de la mesa.- _Te ha dicho ya, que no quiere nada contigo.- _acercándose a él de forma amenazadora.

Edward encaró a mi amigo con una mirada fría y despectiva.

- _Jacob no quiero problemas, Edward no me está molestando.- _ le advertí.- _Por favor, siéntate. _

Mike hizó un par chasquidos con la boca.

- _Black yo, tú, ni lo intentaría_.- le sugirió muy entretenido.

Jacob no parecía nada amilanado, más bien, estaba segura que en cualquier momento, le daría un golpe. Edward que parecía que también lo previó, se levantó de manera arrogante.

- _Vete al demonio, pijo de…_ - le insultó mi amigo, enfurecido por su actitud altiva.

_- Jacob_.- le regañe, levantándome también y colocándome en medio.- _Ya está bien. _

- _No te está escuchando, Bella_- respondió Edward, impasible y apartándome del medio de ellos.- _Vuelve a tu asiento Black, no pienso pelear. _

- _¡No!_

Mi exclamación fue enmascarada por el griterío de los otros presentes en el salón. Jacob había explotado y su puño fue directo hacia la cara Edward, pero él le paró en seco. Sonó como si le hubiese pegado a una roca.

- _Vete olvidando de ese miembro, Black_.- comentó Mike, entre risas burlonas.

Con un gesto de impotencia, mi amigo apartó de forma violenta su brazo y evitó mirarme de frente.

Edward se acercó hacia mí.

- _Bella, insisto.-_ me dijo acercándose a mí.

Jacob parecía tener más ganas de pelear. Esto no iba a terminar bien, en especial para él. Edward había demostrado ser más rápido, a pesar de lo desgarbado que se veía. Tenía que tratar de acabar esto, más allá de la obstinación de Jacob y Edward me sentía de algún modo algo responsable.

- _Está bien_.- acepté, todavía algo aturdida._- Voy contigo. _

- _¡¿Qué?_ – exclamó mi amigo incrédulo.- _¡Bella, te has vuelto loca!. _

- _Para ya, Jacob_.- le advertí algo antes de irme, harta de esa situación.

Mi amigo se marchó de una manera agresiva del salón. Tenía que ser siempre tan impulsivo.

- _Que sepas que no lo he hecho por ti.- _le aclaré Edward rechazando su mano. Miré hacia la pista y me detuve, no estaba preparada.- _Creo que perderás tu tiempo, porque no se bailar_.

- _Lo, sé.-_ me dijo, animado. Enlazó mi brazo con el suyo de forma galante.- _Recuerda que sé todo sobre ti. _

Nos unimos a las parejas de baile que llenaban el lugar.

- _Sabrás, entonces, que haré el ridículo_.- le manifesté, de un modo sarcástico e indiferente a su último comentario.

- _Si te dejas guiar por mí, no lo harás_.- insinuó, en un tono algo presumido. Le dio una vuelta a mi cuerpo y terminé justo al frente él, sus ojos color turquesa todavía tenían ese misterioso y fascinante resplandor. Debía verme muy estúpida, contemplándolos fijamente.

Desvié mi mirada algo avergonzada. Una balada romántica comenzaba a sonar, las parejas de nuestro alrededor bailaban muy cercanos, uno al otro. Para mí, fue demasiada casualidad y se me ocurrió que todo esto, había sido planeado por Edward Cullen.

Acercó mis manos él. De forma improvisada coloque una de ellas cerca de su cintura, y con una posición de vals comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. La expresión de su rostro, se volvió irresistiblemente seductora y el aroma de su cuerpo me embriagaba cada vez más. De pronto, experimenté sinnúmero sensaciones, muy extrañas, como si ya no estuviese en el salón de fiesta: escuchaba la música como algo muy distante y todo mí alrededor se volvió borroso. Entré en pánico, debía estar drogada.

- _No lo haces mal, Bella, pero se te está olvidando respirar._- me dijo, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Su hipnótica voz, resonó en mi cabeza. Pero, mi cuerpo no obedeció. Las piernas me temblaron provocando que perdiese el equilibrio, pero Edward me sostuvo con rapidez antes de que me cayera.

- _Respira.- _retumbó de nuevo su voz, en mi mente. Noté como comenzaba a hiperventilar, necesitaba separarme de Edward y recuperar mi espacio vital, antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.

- _Um, ves… soy muy torpe para esto_.- le dije con una voz temblorosa y agitada.- _Eh, es suficiente… ¿Edward?_

Ni se inmutó. Tuvo su mandíbula tensa y su mirada fija debajo de mi rostro, como si hubiera estado viendo algo que le atraía y que le impedía reaccionar.

- _Eh_.- me aclaré la garganta.- _Edward… ¿Qué estás mirando?_

Levantó su tensa cara hasta mi rostro, con un movimiento que me fue imperceptible. Sentí al instante como sus labios casi rozaban los míos. Y como su aroma y su mirada inundaban todos mis sentidos, atrayéndome hacia él. Pero mi se estaba paralizada, seguía mostrándome rebelde a sus encantos.

- _Bella.- _volvió a resonar su seductora voz, mientras recorría con la mirada todo mi rostro.- _Sí, creo que es suficiente._- me dijo al soltarme con delicadeza.

Tomó de mi mano ayudándome a salir de la muchedumbre, al ver que me encontraba muy mareada.

- _Debo de estar drogada… esto no es normal.- _le dije preocupada, rechazando su ayuda.- _No habrás sido tú._

_- Nadie te ha drogado, Bella, estabas demasiado alterada y asustada, por eso te ha dado ese ataque de nervios._

_- No, se perfectamente lo que sentí, deje de escuchar la música, todo se volvió borroso y… escuche voces dentro de mi cabeza.- _defendí mi explicación de lo que me había pasado de una manera acelerada.- _y usted, es un aprovechado, Sr. Cullen. _

_- Necesitas sentarte y tomar algo, no estás bien.- _me interrumpió, conduciéndome de manera educada hasta el bar, del salón contiguo.- _Confía en mí, no puse nada en tu bebida, si es lo que piensas. _

Era verdad, él no pudo haberme drogado, yo vigilaba mi bebida y el estaba ocupado sosteniendo su copa. Además, tenía la costumbre de agarrar de forma continua mi vaso, aunque no fuera a tomar nada, era una manera de mantener ocupadas mis manos.

- _¿Qué quieres de tomar?_- me preguntó, muy atento, cuando nos sentamos en la barra.

- _No sé.- _vacilé, lo que quería era algo que me quitara el intenso dolor cabeza.- _En realidad, no quiero nada. _

_- Estas cansada de los zumos, ¿Quieres un refresco?_

_- Edward.- _dije haciendo un gesto de agobio, cuando le pidió al hombre del bar un refresco de coca-cola.- _¿Cómo sabes que estoy harta de los zumos?_

_- Adivina._

_- Oh, si, ya lo recuerdo, sabes todo sobre mí.- _repetí sus palabras, en un tono escéptico.

- _Exacto. Así es, no te miento.- _me dijo Edward, divertido. 

_- Um, ya… ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- _le pregunté, mientras me marchaba con el refresco. 

_- ¿A dónde vas?- _me preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño y deteniéndome, al colocarse en medio de mi camino.

- _A mi mesa.- _le contesté, malhumorada, mi dolor de cabeza estaba aumentando.

- _Bella… - _comenzó a decir, con un gesto de preocupación.- _Lo que pienso decirte ahora, no debe escucharlo nadie.- _mirando con cautela a su alrededor.

- _¿De qué se trata?-_ le pregunté con desinterés y en un tono antipático.

- _Recuerdas, cuando te dije que no debiste haber venido._

Asentí.

- _Te oculté las verdaderas razones por las que dije eso.- _me confesó con gravedad.

Espere, con alarma e impaciencia, que me explicara cuales eran.

- _Van a pasar cosas…. terribles, esta noche_.- me advirtió con un semblante inexpresivo y sombrío.

- _¿De que cosas terribles estas hablando?-_ le interrumpí, algo angustiada, exigiendo una explicación y desconfiando de sus palabras.

- _Escucha Bella, debes permanecer a mi lado, si no_…- siguió.

_- Que… - _le volví a interrumpir.

- _No saldrás de está isla…- _aseguro con frialdad.

El temor y la duda abrumaron mi mente.

_- Um, Edward, si… esto es una broma pesada, um _

_- ¡Ed, que pasa contigo, eh!- _nos interrumpió Emmett, eufórico. Apareciendo de manera repentina, detrás de su hermano y abrazándolo de forma brusca, con un brazo sobre su cuello.- _Te has perdido el cumpleaños de Jess, las chicas están cabreadas contigo, estuvimos esperándote como unos idiotas en la playa antes de comenzar, ah, y me comí tu parte del pastel.- _me guiñó el ojo de forma desvergonzada.- _Ya los dejo solos, voy a ver que pilló de cenar por aquí. _

_- Antes, tenemos que hablemos un momento._

_- Huy, no me gusta nada, cuando te pones en plan serio, Ed.- _le dijo, de muy buen humor y luego se acercó a la barra para pedir una bebida.

- _Esto no es broma…- _comenzó a decirme_.- no estoy jugando contigo, esto es realmente grave… necesito que te quedes aquí, y, no se te ocurra dudar de lo que acabo de decirte… vuelvo en enseguida._

Asentí, sin estar muy segura. Edward lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

- _Me quedaré aquí_.- le aseguré y suspiré con resignación.

Los hermanos Cullen se alejaron hasta una de las columnas cercanas al umbral del salón y Edward fue el primero en hablar.

- _Si, claro_.- murmuré, dejando en la barra el refresco que ni había probado.- _me quedaré aquí_.- no podía creer que le estaba haciendo caso a un desconocido, llamado Edward Cullen. Y si Mike tenía razón y Edward estaba algo chiflado… no, debía ser solo una broma.

Solté un bufido. Edward no se fiaba de mí y me vigilaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. No pensaba estar en está situación por más tiempo, tenía la necesidad de hablar con Angela y los demás, si era verdad lo que me había dicho, estaban también en peligro. Pero, los hermanos Cullen me impedían salir del bar, hablaban a unos pasos de lo que parecía ser la única salida, los ventanales que daban a la terraza se hallaban cerrados. Al poco tiempo, avisté otra salida, al fondo de la barra.

Aproveché la oportunidad de que un grupo de jóvenes vestidos con un estilo punk, pasaban cerca de la barra dejándome por un momento fuera del campo de visión de Edward y que él todavía no había volteado a verme, para ocultarme y luego escabullirme por el pasillo del fondo. Al hacerlo, salí hacia el vestíbulo principal que estaba casi vacío, eran pocos los invitados que entraban o salían de los dos salones. Caminé hacia la entrada del salón principal y desde allí busqué a mis compañeros. Ninguno de ellos estaba en las mesas. Reconocí aquella en la que nos habíamos sentado y estaba vacía. Era muy extraño.

Comenzaron de nuevo las punzadas de dolor en mi cabeza, se estaban haciendo cada vez más intensos. Le pregunté una chica rubia y regordeta, si sabía donde se encontraba un baño cerca, mientras sus amigas me estudiaban con un gesto despectivo. A pesar de que me dio la dirección en un tono desagradable, al final le di las gracias.

Seguí su información, fui al otro lado del vestíbulo, pasé por una puerta de un material traslúcido, se veía que se trataba del comedor familiar y luego en ambos lados había un pasillo, el de la derecha daba al baño.

Antes de cruzar, sentí como sí alguien estuviera detrás de mí. Volteé de manera instintiva.

No había nadie.

Lo que me faltaba, me estaba imaginando cosas.

Seguí caminando, entré en el baño que regularmente era él del servicio. Era amplio, ventilado, muy limpio, con tres lavabos juntos, un ancho espejo y tres excusados divididos, dos de ellos parecían estar ocupados, ya que estaban cerrados.

Me acerqué a los lavabos y me mojé un poco la cara. Escuché un sonido metálico proveniente de los baños, cuando observaba mi aspecto a través del espejo.

De pronto, la luz se apagó.

Me apresuré hacia el interruptor, pero me quedé paralizada al escuchar los gritos de dolor y de auxilio de la voz de una chica y los estruendosos golpazos que procedían de la puerta de una de las casillas. Aterrada, traté de manera desesperada de salir, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada.

Grité.

Algo o alguien se aferraba a mi espalda y rasgaba la parte de atrás de mi cuello. El dolor era insoportable y la sangre comenzaba a correr por mi hombro. Luché por liberarme, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo y me estaba asfixiando.

La luz volvió y me soltó al instante, de una manera brusca. Caí de bruces en el suelo con las extremidades entumecidas, jadeaba y trataba angustiosamente de incorporarme con ayuda de mis manos, pero estaban muy débiles y temblorosas. Mi atacante se había esfumado y había dejado la puerta abierta. Giré hacia los baños al recordar a la chica que gritaba ayuda.

La puerta de uno de ellos se encontraba abierta.

Quise gritar, pero no pude, ningún sonido salió de mis labios.

Dentro estaba la chica, tendida en el piso boca abajo, con la espalda desangrada y mirando al vacío sin vida. Mis latidos eran muy rápidos y tenía la sensación de que me estaba ahogando.

Traté de clamar por auxilio. Tenía que salir inmediatamente de ahí.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos, no pude ponerme de pie, apoyándome de lo uno de los lavabos, la herida del cuello no me dejaba ni pensar y me ardía cada vez más, como si estuviera siendo quemada con fuego y ver la sangre que chorreaba por mi hombro, me estaba mareando.

Estaba recostada sobre la pared cuando escuché unos pasos.

Miré con temor hacia la entrada.

Pero no vi a nadie.

Comencé a jadear con más fuerza, la quemazón de mi garganta ya no me dejaba casi respirar.

De repente, alguien me levantó casi inconsciente. Luego volvió ese insoportable dolor, estaba rasgando mi cuello. No opuse resistencia, no tenía suficientes fuerzas para ello…

Continuará…

**El próximo capítulo lo agregaré dentro de unos tres días. **


	3. Capítulo 4: Visiones

**Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto inventando otras historias. **

**CAPITULO IV: VISIONES **

- _Tuve que hacerlo, Alice_.- me disculpé con amargura, al recibir la llamada de mi hermana.- _no iba parar hasta matarla._

_- Sé que no tenías otra elección.-_ comprendió, con un tono de voz entristecido, muy inusual en ella_._

_- Gracias, Alice… si no hubiese llegado a tiempo… - _ me pasé una mano por el rostro con un gesto de desesperación. Si no fuese por la visión que Alice tuvo momentos antes, Rosalie le hubiera quitado la vida.

- _No quiero que sigas estando solo, además, después de todo este tiempo, la considero también como mi hermana. _

- _Tenemos que salir de aquí.- _continúe, conteniendo mi angustia mientras veía desde mi habitación, la peligrosa oscuridad que cubría a la isla.-_ No permitirán que nadie abandone la isla, hasta que encuentren en culpable y consigan su venganza. _

_- No lo permitiremos que lo hagan, Edward.- _resolvió mi hermana con decisión.- _Somos tu familia y vamos a ayudarte a salir de ahí. Pronto llegaremos en la isla. _

La matarían para vengar su muerte… No lo iba a permitir… salí de mis pensamientos al darme cuenta que estaba a punto de romper en móvil con la mano y pronto tuve otra preocupación.

_- ¿Lo sabe Jasper?- _era el compañero de Alice, pero también un Hale.- _Sabe que he matado a su hermana. _

_- Si, se lo he dicho_…- contestó y suspiró con preocupación.- _Sé que al final entenderá por que lo hice._

_- Te perdonará, Alice. Pero no a mí, se mostrará de parte de su familia en esto… No vengáis, no quiero que tengáis más problemas con ellos por mi culpa._

_- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco? No te dejaremos en sus manos.- _me interrumpió, alzando la voz.- _Sé lo dispuesto que estás, a sacrificarte por ella –_respiró y hizo una pausa_- Despertará en cualquier momento – _me dijo más calmada.

_- Espero que no haga muchas preguntas.- _le dije en un tono irónico, mientras me asomaba por la puerta del dormitorio que estaba entreabierta, para asegurarme que seguía durmiendo.

Sabía que iba ser justamente lo contrario.

- _Esto no es normal, Alice, mi control mental tiene un efecto limitado en ella, no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos, no logro entenderlo.- _le manifesté con frustración.

- _Te dije que era especial._

_- Esto un problema, Alice, no creo poder ocultarle la verdad por mucho tiempo, cuando sepa que soy, que somos, no podré hacer nada para borrarlo de su mente y la verán como una amenaza para nuestra seguridad.- _le conté mi preocupación, tratando de no subir la voz.

- _Estoy segura que le convencerás para se una a la familia.- _insinuó mi hermana, transmitiéndome confianza. 

_- Lo dices como si fuese tan fácil.-_ le dije, en un tono pesimista.- _Piénsalo, crees que querría convertirse en el mismo monstruo que mató a sus amigos... por no decir, que soy completo desconocido para ella y que no confía en mí. _

_- He estado concentrándome en eso… y no he visto su decisión aún.-_ reflexionó por unos segundos.-_Pero… Tal vez, sea una señal de que considerará también la posibilidad de que la conviertas. _

_- Espero que tengas razón y no signifique otra cosa_.

- _Confía en mi corazonada. Bueno, te tengo dejar, tenemos planeado pasar desapercibidos nadando hasta la isla. _

_- Alice.- _protesté, con inquietud, caminando sobre mis pasos.

_- Nos vemos._- me interrumpió.

_- Adiós.- _me despedí, con resignación y luego colgó.

Hice lo mismo y me senté sillón que estaba junto a la pared. Me ponía nervioso hablar de lo inevitable que sería su transformación, si Alice no había podido conocer su elección hasta el momento, me daba a pensar en que otra cosas podrían suceder: quizás no existiría tal elección, tal vez los Hale lograrían obtener su venganza… en ese caso yo también estaría muerto, por que no iba a permitir que Bella lo hiciera.


	4. Capítulo 5: La peor de mis pesadillas

**Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me divierto inventando nuevas historias.**

**CAPITULO V: LA MÁS HORRIBLE DE MIS PESADILLAS **

Volví a la consciencia. Sentí lo que parecía ser mi cuerpo, como algo ajeno que reposaba sobre una superficie firme y cómoda.

Oleadas de dolor comenzaron abrumarme, provenían de mi cabeza.

¿No estaba muerta?

Toqué mi frente y abrí los ojos, lentamente. Los párpados me pesaban y dolían debido a la luz, como si hubiese dormido profundamente durante mucho tiempo. Por un momento no sabía en dónde estaba, todo me parecía desconocido. ¿Este lugar no era el campamento?

Me toqué nuevamente el rostro y cerré los ojos. Al instante, un cúmulo de vívidas imágenes apareció por mi mente. Oscuridad… Miedo… Una chica muerta… Dolor… Agonía… Sangre.

Levanté mi dorso, sobresaltada, al recordar que me encontraba en la isla. Edward que estaba sentado a mi lado, se acercó a mí.

- _Tranquila, Bella.-_ me dijo con su hipnótica voz, a la vez que acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello.- _Estás mejor. _

- _¿Qué? ¿Qué me ha pasado?- _jadeé de forma atropellada.

- _Te desmayaste_.

Arrugué el ceño.

- _¡¿Qué?-_ exclamé con incredulidad.- _No, no, algo, alguien me ataco… en-en el baño.-_ examiné mi cuello con mis manos.- _Estaba sangrando.-_ le miré alarmada y confusa. Ya no me ardía y no había rastro de sangre ni de la herida.

_- Bella… ¿Pero, que estas diciendo?- _me miró desconcertado.- _No estabas sangrando, te encontraron desmayada en el baño. _

_- Había una chica muerta.- _recordé con angustia.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

_- Te juro, que vi a una chica muerta en los baños.-_ insistí, algo agitada- _ la había atacado ese sujeto, yo estuve allí, la escuché gritar._

_- Escúchame, Bella.- _me dijo en un tono grave y tocando mis brazos.- _Tal vez, si drogaron tu bebida sin que te dieras cuenta y eso hizo que tuvieras esas alucinaciones.- _comenzó antes de que le interrumpiera.- _Pero ahora en lo que debemos pensar, es en salir de aquí, no podemos estar en la isla por más tiempo. _

- _¿Qué es lo que está pasando en este lugar? ¿Sabes quién mató a esa chica?- _le pregunté con ansiedad.- _ ¿Es eso lo que me advertías que sucedería está noche, que hay un loco que está matando por la mansión?_

Quería que dejara de ocultarme la verdad, iba a exigirle una explicación a todas mis preguntas. No respondió enseguida, como si estuviera reflexionado sobre algo en esos segundos, noté como la preocupación invadía su rostro.

_- No puedo decírtelo, ahora no.- _me contestó, algo vacilante.- _No me creerías. _

_- ¿Por qué, qué es lo que me ocultas?- _le pregunté con intranquilidad, al levantarme.- _¿Lo sabe Emmet, Alec, Victoria? ¿Porque es que nadie se preocupa de que salgamos de la isla?...-_ hice una pausa, mis preguntas ya parecían agobiarle-_ Quieres que me vaya contigo, sin ninguna explicación, sin preocuparme por mis compañeros, lo siento Edward, pero quiero respuestas. _

_- Se que tienes muchas preguntas y que crees que estoy mintiendo_.- admitió con rapidez, al levantarse y caminar hacia mí.- _Pero, solo te pido que confíes en mí, que me ayudes a sacarte de aquí. No permitiré que mueras, no puedo, ni quiero separarme de ti._

Su persuasiva voz y sus palabras me confundían y me invitaban a creerle. Le miré a los ojos, parecía estar siendo sincero. ¿Pero si apenas me conocía?

_- Se que no comprendes lo significas para mí.- _me dijo con un tono amargo.

_- No, no lo hago. Tendrás que ser más convincente que eso._

Volví tocar mi cuello buscando la herida. Miraba mi reflejo en la pared de cristal que daba vista a la playa, cuando percibí algo extraño. Me manera rápida y ansiosa me dirigí hacia el espejo que estaba pegado a una de las paredes. Edward observaba mi comportamiento con atención y rostro tenso.

Me estremecí al verme en el espejo. Reconocí lo que era gran cicatriz que cruzaba mi garganta, larga y muy fina, con forma de media luna y de un color muy claro casi inapreciable debido al tono albino de mi piel, pero en la luz adquiría un misterioso brillo plateado.

_- Dios mío.- _susurré con una voz temblorosa, al ver sus dimensiones.- _¡¿Me vas ha decir ahora que estuve alucinando, Edward, tengo una cicatriz?- _le exclamé al voltear y enfrentarme a su mirada. 

_- Bella… - _comenzó él con un gesto tranquilizador._- Cálmate. _

_- No, no quiero escucharte._

Mi atención se centró en la puerta, fui hacia ella y giré con unos movimientos apresurados y torpes el pomo de la puerta. Solté un grito sofocado, la increíble rapidez del brazo de Edward, impidió de forma súbita que saliera, al cerrar la puerta de golpe.

_- Te has vuelto loco.- _jadeé.- _Déjame en paz. _

_- Espera.- _me pidió y sentí su fuerte respiración detrás de mi cuello, que me dejó paralizada por un momento.

_- Edward, déjame salir.- _le exigí, mientras intentaba con todas mis fuerzas, abrir la puerta, jalando del pomo.- _¡Déjame salir! _

De pronto logré salir, después de que Edward lanzará un gruñido y retirará de imprevisto el brazo. Me moví de forma acelerada por el salón y luego pasé el umbral que comunicaba al pasillo. Al final del pasillo había unas escaleras de mármol blanco, comencé a bajarlas de la manera más rápida que podía con cuidado de no caerme.

Baje a un paso más lento, al ver con curiosidad unas grandes manchas carmesí en las paredes de color hueso. Me alarmé, parecía ser sangre. Avancé unos pasos, hasta percatarme que había pequeños charcos sangre en los peldaños siguientes, me quedé inmóvil, sentí como hubiera parado de respirar y mi mente se hubiera bloqueado.

Luego, no quise creer lo que había al final del tramo.

El cuerpo muerto y retorcido de un joven en el rellano. Su piel estaba empalidecida y tenía un aspecto ceroso. Le habían roto y desgarrado el cuello, por él que quedaban rastros y pequeños hilos de sangre coagulada.

- _¿Eric?_- gemí al reconocer su cara.- _Dios mío, oh, Dios, no puede ser_.- sollocé, agarrándome de la baranda, todo mi alrededor parecía dar vueltas.

De repente oí unos ruidos que provenían de la planta de abajo. No sabía que hacer, pero tenía que alejarme de inmediato. Empecé a subir las escaleras con las piernas temblorosas _- Edward- _le llamé, aterrada.- _Edward.- _Tropecé con uno de los peldaños, pero alguien me sujetó y colocó con una velocidad sobrehumana junto a la pared antes que cayera. Para mi alivio se trataba de Edward, su rostro tenía un aspecto sombrío. Miró hacia donde se encontraba el cadáver con la mandíbula apretada.

- _No me obligues hacer algo que no quiero.- _me advirtió en un tono de voz muy grave, visiblemente enojado.

No comprendí sus palabras, me quedé impresionada porqué no parecía ser su voz la que escuchaba, era muy distinta a la habitual.- _¿Qué-qué es, lo que le pasa a tu cara?- _tartamudeé, al ver como le comenzaban apareces una extrañas arrugas rojizas en el rostro y se le ennegrecía la mirada.

Desvió enseguida su rostro de mi mirada, por unos segundos.

- _No es nada.- _gruñó, al volver a mirarme. Su voz y su rostro habían vuelto a la normalidad.- _No me estás facilitando las cosas, Bella.- _dijo en un tono seco, agarrándome por la cintura y me arrastrándome con facilidad escaleras arriba, como si no pesara nada.

- _¿Por qué me has mentido?, era cierto, hay un… psicópata en la mansión.- _protesté, poniendo resistencia, intento que resultó ser inútil. Me agarró entonces del brazo, cuando pasábamos por el pasillo._- El que está muerto en la escalera, era mi compañero en el instituto, se llamaba Eric._

_- Y pudiste haber terminado como él.- _añadió, interrumpiéndome.

- _Podemos terminar como él.- _le corregí, molesta y con la respiración agitada._- Al igual que los demás, si no esto no para, Edward tenemos que hacer algo._

Se río con una mueca retorcida. Una risa que me suscitó un repentino e inexplicable temor.

_- Edward, no juegues conmigo.- _le pedí.- _No escaparé otra vez, si… _

_- No has vuelto a escapar, Bella, yo he dejado que te fueras.- _me aclaró en un tono frío, interrumpiéndome de nuevo.

_- ¿Tú has dejado que me fuera?-_ repetí sus palabras con incredulidad.

_- No eso lo que querías. _

- _Pudo haberme matado, escuché unos pasos cuando estaba en la escalera, pudieron haber sido de él.- _le dije con irritación. 

_- ¿Crees que dejaría que lo hiciera?- _me preguntó, con el rostro dolido.

_- ¿Acaso, puedes detenerle? ¿Tienes… algún arma?_

Retorció el rostro, parecía que le había molestado que tocara ese punto.

- _No necesito un arma para hacerlo._

_- ¿Qué no necesitas un arma?- _sus palabras me produjeron desconcierto.- _No creo que este sea un buen momento para decir tonterías y creerte un héroe._

Permaneció callado y con el semblante serio. Nos detuvimos en el ascensor que se encontraba al final del pasillo y él lo llamó.

_- En realidad, no he visto a nadie moverse de la forma en que lo haces._- reflexioné, al tomar en cuenta todo lo que había pasado esta noche, las veces en que parecía haber aparecido de la nada, su enfrentamiento con Jacob, su fuerza era sorprendente e inexplicable y eso contrastaba mucho con su cuerpo desgarbado. 

_- Lo que es realmente extraño, es que no te preocupas más por otras cosas… Esta noche, he perdido varias veces el control_- terminó con preocupación y el rostro pensativo, como si mirara a un punto lejano. 

_- ¿A que te refieres con que has perdido el control?_- le pregunté con suspicacia.

Me miró fijamente, con sus penetrantes ojos, como si estuviese estudiando mi expresión. 

_- ¿Me tienes miedo?-_ preguntó con un repentino interés.

- _¿Debería de tenerlo? _

Sonaron las puertas metálicas de ascensor, que se abrieron. Me llevó dentro del angosto ascensor y pulsó la planta baja. Su capacidad no sería para más de cuatro personas.

- _De acuerdo, te diré lo que está pasando con la condición de que harás todo lo que voy exigirte.- _me dijo con mucho énfasis, volviendo de fijar su hipnótica mirada en mis ojos.

Asentí. Él hizo un gesto de impaciencia, como si esperará una respuesta más convincente.

- _Sí, esta vez lo haré.- _le dije al final, esperando que fuese suficiente.

Estuvo unos segundos callado, como si estuviera ordenando en su mente lo que iba ha decirme.

- _Hay muchos, como el que te atacó por la isla… Están entre los invitados, a muchos los conoces como mis amigos, y parece que también algunos de tus compañeros, se les han sumado. _

Meneé la cabeza, negándome a creerle_._

_-¿Qué?- _le dije con el máximo desconcierto.

- _No lo entiendes, verdad.- _insinuó mirándome como un trastornado y acercándose mas a mi rostro.-_ Al igual que no entiendes porque tienes esa extraña cicatriz en la garganta.- _sus palabras comenzaban a retumbar en mi cabeza y toqué de forma automática mi cuello.- _Sabes que uno de ellos te atacó pero no estás muerta y desangrada como los demás, ¿Te has preguntado por qué, entre todas esas preguntas que te has hecho?_

Hizo una pausa.

Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, estaba segura que no me había movido ni un ápice, desde que él había comenzado hablar.

- _Se que ha llamado tu atención, esto.- _continuó su voz resonando en mi cabeza, me estaba enseñando su anillo.- _Ves este anillo… no confíes en nadie que porte uno parecido… esto, es lo que me une a ellos, a los que asesinaran a toda está gente._

No pude articular ninguna palabra, todo lo que hacía era negar con la cabeza. Mike tenía uno ¿Estaría él metido en esto? ¿Participaría en el asesinato de sus propios compañeros? Y Edward…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Edward me sujetó de nuevo y salimos a un largo y angosto pasillo. Muy iluminado y sin nada de ventilación, esto me produjo una repentina sensación sofoco. Edward permanecía vigilante, escudriñando el lugar con la mirada. 

- _Pero, tú no has matado a nadie- _insinué rápidamente, con leve tartamudeo. 

_- Si, si lo he hecho.- _contestó, entristecido mientras salíamos _- Pero… tú no me has hecho daño.- _repliqué con nerviosismo, me rehusaba a creerle.- _Además, te he visto toda está noche en la fiesta… ¿Cómo?..._

_- No te haría daño, aunque, he creído en varias ocasiones que perdía el control.- _me confesó con cierto tormento, parecía decepcionado consigo mismo.- _Tuve que cerrar tu herida lo más rápido posible, si no morirías por la hemorragia._

- _¿Tú me hiciste está cicatriz?_

- _Lo hice después que maté a quién te atacó_.- me dijo en un tono seri.

Me estremecí al escucharle.- _¿Quién?-_pregunté en un susurro.

- _Rosalie Hale_

- _¿Rosalie, tú has matado a Rosalie?.- _exclamé con consternación e intentado liberarme de él. Intento que resulto ser inútil.- _No… Ella no haría eso_.

- _Bella escucha, los Hale, llevan un anillo como esté.-_ me explicó con gravedad.- _Matarán a quién se les cruce por el camino, Rosalie además tenían un motivo para hacerlo, estaba celosa. No paraba de acosarme y no soportaba que le hubiese rechazado. _

- _¿Pretendes que crea que Rosalie sentía celos de mí?_- le contesté con incredulidad, era evidente que ella me consideraba como poca cosa. _Suéltame, Edward._

Me soltó con un gesto inquieto y siguió caminando. Me quedé parada, no esperé esa reacción de él.

- _Alguien le informó sobre las visiones que tuvo mi hermana sobre ti.- _comenzó a decir, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, enseguida le seguí, sus palabras habían llamado mi interés.- _Pronto me interesaría por una joven, que por supuesto no era ella. Alice y yo fuimos muy discretos, tu vida correría peligro si se llegaba a enterar que tú eras esa joven. Esta noche, debió percibir mi especial interés por ti. _

_- Tú hermana tiene visiones.- _dije con escepticismo, en realidad no me estaba creyendo nada, ni me preocupaba que se diera cuenta de que solo le estaba siguiendo la corriente.

- _Es por eso se tantas cosas sobre ti. _

"_Aja, y me lo creí Edward_", fue lo que pensé en ese momento.

_- ¿Acaso tú también?... _improvisé una pregunta, simulando algo de interés.

- _No… Puedo leer los pensamientos de la gente… excepto los tuyos, por alguna extraña razón no puedo hacerlo.- _me explicó desviando por un momento la mirada hacia mí, luego hizo una mueca nerviosa.- _Pero puedo controlar tu mente hasta cierto grado, por eso tus dolores de cabeza, tus alucinaciones, y mi voz dentro de tu mente…_

No seguí más sus pasos. ¿Cómo pudo saber que escuchaba su voz retumbar en mi cabeza? Sentí como esa pregunta estaba desquiciándome.

_- Has prometido contarme la verdad, Edward.- _protesté, enojada.-_ No un cuento de ciencia ficción. _

_- Bien, no me creas.- _me contestó darle mucha importancia a mi opinión, parecía que su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa.

Estaba alerta y parecía concentrar toda su atención en las tres puertas que estaban a nuestro alrededor. De pronto, vi como centraba su atención en una de ellas, y como en menos de un pestañeo, salíamos de otra puerta y la cerraba, dejándome muy aturdida. Jadeé con fuerza, había sido un cambio muy brusco. 

Habíamos llegado al vestíbulo que estaba completamente vacío. Las puertas de los dos salones principales se encontraban cerradas, y dentro de ellas se escuchaba gran caos del que pude distinguir unos gritos, chillidos y el crujido de las mesas rompiéndose.

Edward… - jadeé con mucha más fuerza imaginándome lo peor.

El me protegió rápidamente con su cuerpo, cuando grité al oír un fuerte estruendo por encima de nuestras cabezas. Escuché el tintineo de cientos de cristales que caían a nuestro alrededor y se hacían añicos, luego un metro de nosotros, dos cuerpos cayeron sobre ellos desde la gran lámpara de lágrimas de cristal que se encontraba en el centro del lugar.

Luego de reincorporamos, Edward no permitió que me acercase ni un centímetro a los cuerpos que sin duda estaban muertos, su piel era de un pálido tono azulado y de aspecto ceroso, sus cuello estaban dislocados y sus ropas tenían varios rastros de sangre.

Edward miraba hacía las escaleras, de allí provenían unos fuertes gruñidos. _- ¿Saben los demás que han entrado?- _le preguntó, con rapidez y preocupación a esa voz.

En menos de un pestañeo, Emmett vino hacia nosotros de una manera violenta y lanzando maldiciones e insultos dirigidos a los que estaban muertos sobre el piso.

- _¿Me lo preguntas a mi?, pues creo que prefieren acabar con lo que les queda de cena, por que claro que saben que están aquí.- _le dijo malhumorado.- _Como se ve, que no has sido atacado por este montón de capullos.-_ se sujetaba el brazo como si quisiese arrancárselo, sus ojos se habían tornado oscuros y su rostro tenía unos marcados surcos rojizos similares a los que les había visto antes a Edward, pero pronto desaparecieron, pensé en ese momento que había sido otra de mis frecuentes alucinaciones.

- _Edward, por favor, puedes hacer que paren.- _le pedí entre sollozos, los gritos de los que podían ser mis compañeros me estaban enloqueciendo.- _Emmett, por favor… ¿Por qué lo hacen, no les hemos hecho nada?-_ esté último me hizo un gesto de lástima. 

_- Bella, no puedo, no podemos hacer nada.- _trató de tranquilizarme, Edward desolado al verme en ese estado.

- _Claro, ustedes también están metidos en esto.- _les dije, muy alterada, tratando zafarme de sus brazos.- _¡Estáis todos enfermos! _

_- Ed, no está funcionando tu control, se va volver loca… si que ya no lo está.- _le comentó su hermano, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

_- _ _No lo hará.- _le contestó de forma firme a su hermano. - _Bella, ya para, te vas hacer daño.- _me dijo, molesto, mientras intentaba con todas mis energías, escapar, me di cuenta que sus manos eran muy fuertes y sólidas como si fueran de piedra.

- _Pareces estar muy convencido de ello. De seguro te has estado repitiendo lo mismo toda la noche.- _le comentó su hermano.

Edward no le respondió

_- Bella, no ves que te estoy protegiendo. Te mataran si se enteran lo hice para mantenerte con vida- _dijo cuando decidió por fin soltarme.- _Los he traicionado. Y presiento que algo va mal, no creo que estén aquí por casualidad. _

No supe realmente por qué lo hice, pero al final, no escapé.

- _¿Crees que lo saben? ¿Reconoces alguno?- _le preguntó Emmett, indicándole con un gesto los cadáveres que estaban próximos a nosotros.

Edward les estudió desde donde estábamos.

- _No._

- _Tal vez, ella reconozca alguno.- _sugirió su hermano, dirigiendo su vista hacia mí.

- _No, Emmett, no es buena idea.- _rechazó de inmediato, Edward.

_- ¿De que hablan?- _quise saber con impaciencia.

- _No quieres que nos quitemos la duda.- _insistió su hermano. Pero en ese momento Edward desvió su rostro en dirección de las escaleras. Hizo un gesto de hastío y me sujetó de nuevo.

- _¿Bella?- _me llamó la conocida voz de un joven. Era Jacob, estaba feliz de verme, detrás de él estaban Jared y Seth, en sus caras era evidente que estaban asustados. Sus camisas estaban destrozadas y manchadas de sangre, me di cuenta que portaban unos rifles que no tenía idea de dónde los habían sacado.

- _Suéltala, Cullen.- _amenazó Jacob tan pronto vio a Edward, apuntándole con el rifle. Los demás hicieron automáticamente lo mismo. Emmett parecía entretenido con la escena, y Edward ni se había inmutado cuando le apuntaron con las armas. No entendí la actitud de ambos.

- _Jacob, no lo hagas_.- le pedí, pero estaba renuente y se movía de forma impetuosa al bajar las escaleras junto a los demás.- _Jared, Seth bájenlas_.

- _Debieran escuchar a su amiga.- _añadió Emmett con un gesto desafiante, no estaba en absoluto preocupado por que le disparasen.

No me hicieron caso. Aunque, hubo cierta duda en ellos por unos momentos.

- _Suéltala, y no te volveré a repetir.- _le advirtió mi amigo con exaltación, reduciendo cada vez más la distancia que nos separaban.- _ Si no lo haces, te juró que te volaré los sesos._

_- Jacob.- _le regañé, alzando la voz y Emmett soltó una risa.

Mi amigó se mosqueó, al ver que se burlaba de él. Los hermanos Cullen utilizaron su breve distracción en ese instante para quitarles los rifles a todos. Emmett agarró con sus dos manos los de Jared y Seth y los rompió por la mitad como si fueran de cartón, los dos cayeron de espaldas y el susto invadió sus caras. Al mismo tiempo, Edward me soltó y tomó el de Jacob antes de que pudiera reaccionar y lo estrelló hacia las escaleras, quebrando y rompiendo el mármol._- Esas armas no les servirían para nada, para salir de este lugar.- _le dijo con frialdad, mientras Jacob le miraba enfurecido y con una gran impotencia en sus ojos. De pronto, Edward centro su atención hacia la entrada principal y Emmett le siguió la mirada, ya no estar tan despreocupado.

_- Bella, ¿Qué demonio te sucede?, este tío es peligroso.- _me había agarrado de la mano, era la primera vez que lo había visto tan angustiado.-_ Milne mató a Victoria en frente de todos, y sus amigos se nos tiraron encima como si fueran unos cabrones vampiros, están drogados._

_- Lárgate con tus amigos, Black.- _advirtió Edward, con voz grave y atemorizante, se encontraba en medio de nosotros, y apartó a Jacob con su gesto amenazador.

Se escuchó una gran explosión y el suelo vibró. Las paredes de cristal de la entrada principal habían reventado, volaban en pedazos por todo el vestíbulo y en varias trayectorias, hasta que caían y se rompían en miles de partículas. El impacto había hecho que Jacob y sus amigos se tiraran al suelo y acabaran con algunos trozos encima. Edward me resguardó con su espalda, mientras su hermano se había quedado quieto y parecía algo fastidiado.

Tres figuras entraron al vestíbulo, desde lo que había sido la entrada a la mansión. Los reconocí de inmediato eran Tyler, Charlotte y Jessica con un vestido de satén, corto y en capas de color esmeralda. Irradiaba una extraña fuerza y observaba a Edward con una sonrisa astuta y perturbadora. Me sobresalté al percatarme que las pupilas de los ojos de Charlotte y Tyler tenían un color granate como si estuviesen inyectados de sangre. ¿Estaban drogados?, ¿Qué les había pasado a sus ojos? Jacob y los demás se levantaron atónitos al verlos, seguramente por el mismo motivo.

- _Así que, tú has sido la de los novatos.- _dijo Emmett con una risa maliciosa.- _Han pagado por hacerme esto, así que mejor será que ni se me acerquen, sino quieres perder toda tu inversión.- _enseñó su brazo, estaba cubierto de pequeñas cicatrices con forma de media luna como la que yo tenía en el cuello.

- _Sigues jugando con la comida, no Edward.- _insinuó Jessica de una manera áspera ignorando a su hermano, mientras sus acompañantes vigilaban a Jacob y sus amigos.- _Bella, me tienes realmente sorprendida.- _me sonrió con una felicidad fingida.- _es tu primera fiesta y ya has ligado, creo que te he subestimado. Lo que es una lástima, es que… fuera de Edward… - _cambió su tono por uno muy desagradable.-_ Que mala suerte tienes tía, no te basta con ser tan patosa. _

- _Estás bloqueando tu mente, Jessica, no creas que soy estúpido.- _le contestó Edward con enfado.- _¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?- _le exigió de forma autoritaria.

Jessica soltó una risa traviesa y realizó una mirada furtiva a su alrededor. Fijo su interés en Jacob, tenía un indescifrable brillo en los ojos y su rostro estaba lleno de frenesí.- _Black, vaya sorpresa.- _comenzó a decirle de manera provocativa.

A mi amigo no le hizo gracia el cambio drástico de actitud de Jessica hacia él, aunque pasó de forma súbita de estar alerta por lo que pudieran hacer Tyler y Charlotte a observarla como si estuviese hipnotizado. 

- _Bella_.- retumbó la persuasiva voz de Edward en mi cabeza. Volví mi rostro hacia él de forma casi involuntaria. Tenía un aspecto sombrío.- _Lo siento.- _se disculpó.

Pero su voz fue opacada unos insultos seguido de unos gritos desgarradores, me giré con lágrimas en los ojos, repitiéndome "_No debe ser cierto, no él, no así". _

Sus gritos y su resistencia se extinguieron, luego Jessica tiró a mi amigo en el suelo, desangrado, a la vez, que Charlotte y Tyler se aferraban salvajemente sobre Jared y Seth, desgarrándoles la garganta. Gemí horrorizada.

- _No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento.- _dijo Jessica de manera insolente, relamiéndose sus labios bañados de sangre.

-_ ¡Jessica, ¿Qué has hecho?- _sollocé, era Edward quién me mantenía de pie y me calmaba. Ella hizo un gesto de fastidio y rodó los ojos.

- _¿Qué has hecho tú, con Rosalie?- _le preguntó a Edward, enseñando los dientes y con una voz que fingía tranquilidad.- _Se supone que ella iba ha deshacerse de esta… ¡Estúpida!_

- _No la tocaréis.- _le amenazó Edward, mostrándole también sus dientes.

- _¡Maldito seas, Edward Cullen!- _explotó ella. Emmett que se interpuso entre ellos, le gruñó y adoptó una posición de ataque hacia ella. Sus dominados dejaron los cuerpos de Jared y Seth a un lado y adoptaron la misma posición, preparándose para atacarnos en cualquier momento. 

- _Sabeís que eso no me corresponde hacer esto.- _siguió ella con una media sonrisa fingida.- _Pero, también sabéis, que tendréis que venir conmigo y responder ante los Hale - _terminó con un tono muy hostil.

Continuará…

**Agregaré los capítulos finales dentro de una semana. **


End file.
